Take Me Home
by Future-Imperfect
Summary: Just a short one shot A/O. Alex is working late, and Olivia decides she's had enough waiting. Rated M for sexual content. Femslash warning - contains f/f content. PWP.


Short A/O PWP. Not based on anything other than perhapse a particularly bad day at work I may have had.

For mature audiences only, Femslash warning- contains relationship between 2 women- don't like, don't read. I ask the reader to assume for the purposes of this story that something is ongoing between Alex and Olivia.

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor their show, or anything of the type, this is just a silly something I made up.

"Take Me Home"

Olivia Benson checked her watch... for the 47th time this hour.... 8:45..... why hadn't she called yet?

She knew why, the girl was sitting in her office, obsessing over the case they had been working on. It was important, but at this rate the ADA wouldn't make it to Court in the morning, having fallen asleep in a pile of papers.

Benson checked the time again, and her phone, for the 48th time. No missed calls. Alex was supposed to call when she finally left the office so they could grab some dinner and go over the case one more time. Now she was getting downright annoyed, and starting to feel stood-up.

That's it, she thought, time for an intervention... of sorts.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex Cabot was lost in her train of thought, pouring over the copious pages of text comprising vast amount of information gathered in the case she was currently preparing for. Her desk was buried in casebooks, files, binders, and various loose papers. Her computer screen had long gone blank, and she was oblivious of the late hour, being only vaguely aware that sunset had been some time ago.

She was still dressed for work, though her grey blazer now hung from the back of her chair, and her pale blue blouse was now a bit disheveled. Her hair had been up, but now loose strands framed her face, and she aimlessly wrapped a tendril around her finger as she read.

There was a knock on the door. Alex's head snapped up from her work, _shit, shit, shit.... dinner with Liv... that must be her._... "come in."

Olivia came in and closed the door behind her, quietly locking it behind her.

"Miss Cabot, that's enough for tonight. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to call?" Her tone was abrupt.

Alex was slightly taken aback, she reached for her computer to check the time. "Oh god, Liv I'm so sorry! I just have so much to do, and I don't see how it's all going to get done, but I really should have kept track of time."

Olivia knew that Alex already knew all there was to know about the case, but her perfectionist nature kept her obsessing.

The blonde's icy blue eyes gazed hopelessly at Liv from behind her reading glasses. Benson crossed the room and stood in front of Alex, who hadn't managed to get out of her desk chair.

Oliva leaned against the desk and, placing right foot on the chair, she gave it a firm shove. It and the slender blonde rolled back a few feet.

Alex looked at her inquisitively, "Liv?"

"Shhhh," replied Olivia and, turning back to the sea of papers, "Let me take care of some of this for you."

"But.." Began Alex.

"I thought I told you to be quiet?" Benson's tone was playful, but firm. The blonde decided it would be best to wait and see what Olivia had in mind.

Olivia reached over and snapped the laptop shut before Alex had a chance to protest again. Then, turning slightly so she could make sure Alex didn't move she picked up the nearest pile of paperwork and, fixing her eyes on the ADA, soundly dropped it on the ground.

Out of reflex, Alex started to protest.

Olivia's stern gaze silenced her before she could get any words out, and Liv reached back for another pile of papers, they too joined their fellows on the floor. Benson continued her task, staring the blonde down, daring her to try and intervene. She knew this was killing the obsessively organized ADA.

*thud* *thud*

Alex's desk was rapidly emptied.

Olivia turned back to the bemused blonde, "looks like your desk is clear," she smirked.

"Fine, is this your way of saying I should take you to dinner?" Alex smiled slightly at Liv and finally made her move to get up from her chair.

"Not just yet." As she spoke she intercepted Alex and spun her around so she was pinned between Olivia and the edge of the desk.

Alex was taken by surprise, and had little time to register the attack before Olivia's lips claimed hers. Alex moaned in surprise and pleasure, "Liv, oh, but..."

"Shhh.." Olivia pulled back long enough to silence the blonde again and quickly lifted her up and lay her flat across the face of the desk. Olivia quickly joined her, forcing her down and pressing her leg between Alex's. Her hands moved up the length of the blonde's slender arms, clasping her wrists and holding them above her head. She continued kissing her, now moving her lips down the ADA's chin and neck.

Alex's breath quickened as Olivia moved lower, she tried to bring her hands down to caress her back, but a warning tone and a sharp nip to her collar bone convinced her to leave them above her.

Olivia quickly unbuttoned the blonde's blouse and began to kiss her chest, bringing a hand up to loosen Alex's hair. Her other hand reached lower, and began to move up Alex's trembling leg. Olivia firmly pushed up her skirt and brought her fingers closer to Alex's center.

The blonde was beginning to quietly moan, and she squirmed with obvious pleasure. Olivia shifted up to recapture Alex's lips with her own as she slid her hand under the small bit of fabric covering Alex's sex and entered her, gently at first, then more firmly. Hearing Alex's breath quicken, she continued her ministrations, quickening her pace as the blonde moved more against her. Olivia leaned back slightly so she could enjoy the pleasure she saw on Alex's features as she moved in her. Moments later Alex's breath caught in her throat as she came, trembling into Olivia.

Olivia slowed her pace as the blonde relaxed, and a gradual smile worked its way across her lips. Alex raised her head to kiss Olivia, still grinning.

Olivia slid back off of the desk, allowing Alex to rise as well. Olivia gave Alex a sideways grin, "Well Miss Cabot, it looks like we may be done here for the night," her tone was teasing.

Alex looked sly, "but you've made quite a mess here detective, I expect you'll be offering to clean it up?"

"What, this?" Olivia motioned to the papers strewn across the floor, "This is just how I organize."

"I see..." Alex smiled and moved into Olivia's arms, hooking her wrists behind the Detective's head and pulling her in for a quick kiss, "well then, I don't think there's much more I'm going to get done here tonight. Unless...." she raised and eyebrow at Benson.

Olivia chuckled, "there'll be plenty of time for more of that.... after dinner!"

She turned and, taking the blonde's hand, led her out of the office. Alex obliged, but not before giving her tossed papers one last glance.

"Leave it." Commanded Olivia, and without even turning her head from the exit, tugged Alex away.


End file.
